Characters/Referenced Characters
Within the Cartoon Network Universe there are various characters who do not make a full, NPC appearance in either Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall or FusionFall Heroes, but are shown to exist in the FusionFall world nonetheless. These characters appear in the form of nanos, items, and/or are mentioned by characters in either game. Characters Aku See Also: Aku on the Samurai Jack Wiki '' '' Aku is the shape shifting master of darkness, orignating from the Samurai Jack series. Aku serves as the origin of almost all of the conflict in the Samurai Jack show, and thus is its main antagonist. Aku is the one who sent Samurai Jack to the far future, and in his absence took over the world.[http://samuraijack.wikia.com/wiki/The_Premiere_Movie Samurai Jack: "The Premiere Movie"] Since Jack's sword is one of the few items that can truly defeat Aku, much of his time is spent watching Jack and trying to prevent him from returning to the past. In FusionFall Nano Aku-2.png|Aku's Nano NanoAku.png|Aku's Nano Icon (Retro) NanoAkuOG.png|Aku's Nano Icon (OG Game) villains.jpg|Aku with Other Villains (Top Right) Aku's Flaming Eye.png|Aku's Flaming Eye Aku Glasses.png|Aku Glasses DX Aku Glider.png|DX Aku Glider Aku Glider.png|Aku Glider (Retro Icon) AkuGlider.png|Aku Glider (OG Icon) DX Aku Jetbike.png|DX Aku Jetbike Aku Jetbike.png|Aku Jetbike (Retro Icon) AkuBike.png|Aku Jetbike (OG Icon) In FusionFall, Aku's only physical appearances is as a Nano, and as a brief cameo in the Academy opening of the game. There are also a few items that are Aku inspired, and his shadow fragments are discovered multiple times throughout the Darklands, likely left behind from past fights with Samurai Jack. In the mission for his Nano, his tooth is momentarily stolen from Samurai Jack (which Jack kept on a necklace), leading to the player recovering it later on and eventually obtaining an Aku Nano after facing off against Fusion Demongo.Demon Attack The Journal text states that the player failed to recover the tooth, leaving only the shadow fragements as the presumed items used for Aku Nano production. The shadow fragments are the only trace most characters in the game can find of him, with his whereabouts being unknown. However, as stated by Demongo —whom may be relaying information to Aku—, Aku is indeed watching. Some missions relating to Aku include: Shadows of Aku, The Dark Wizard, and Demon Attack. Ben 10 Main Article: Characters/Referenced Characters/Ben 10 Bubbie See Also: Bubbie on The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Wiki Bubbie is a female blue whale from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. She acts as the mother figure to Flapjack, with her mouth serving as a make-shift home. She treats him and Captain K'nuckles like family, even though she believes Captain K'nuckles is a bad influence on Flapjack. In FusionFall In FusionFall, Bubbie is mentioned by Flapjack. It is stated that Stormalong Harbor was attacked —and possibly outright destroyed— by Planet Fusion's invasion of Earth. Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles got separated from Bubbie during this time, and are trying to find her. Bubbie was found at Candy Cove in[[ FusionFall Retro| FusionFall Retro]]. She could not be interacted with as she was represented as a large, blue rock with a blowhole texture. She was removed in the 2.11 patch. Darwin Watterson See Also: Darwin Watterson on The Amazing World of Gumball Wiki Darwin Watterson is a polite goldfish from The Amazing World of Gumball TV show. He is a member of the Watterson family and the adopted brother of Gumball, whom he is very close with. In FusionFall Darwin appears as a Nano in FusionFall that was added in a later update. He is a Level 4 Blastons Nano that is obtained by entering the code "ffcfunnygoldfish". Doyle Blackwell See Also: Doyle Blackwell on The Secret Saturdays Wiki Doyle Blackwell is the long-lost brother of Drew Saturday[http://secretsaturdays.wikia.com/wiki/Van_Rook%27s_Apprentice The Secret Saturdays Episode: "Van Rook's Apprentice"], and comes from The Secret Saturdays cartoon show. Originally an antagonist, he served as a mercenary for hire before he befriended and started working alongside the Secert Saturdays. In FusionFall Although Doyle Blackwell does not appear in FusionFall, he is mentioned by Drew Saturday, whom says he is en route to the Darklands. Eustace and Muriel Bagge See Also: Eustace Bagge and Muriel Bagge on the Courage the Cowardly Dog Wiki Eustace and Muriel Bagge are the married couple that live in Nowhere, and are the owners of Courage the dog. In FusionFall While Eustace and Muriel do not appear in FusionFall, their cabin can be found in Nowhere. Kevin mentions that Muriel is letting him stay in her house until he fixes his car. Koosalagoopagoop See Also: Koosalagoopagoop on the Dexter's Laboratory Wiki Koosalagoopagoop, "Koosy" or "Koos" for short, is Dee Dee's imaginary friend. In FusionFall While Koosy doesn't appear as an NPC, Dee Dee has the player use him in Mandark's Fusion Crush (Part 2 of 3) and Mandark's Fusion Crush (Part 3 of 3) to find and defeat Fusion Dee Dee, as well as recover what she stole as part of his mission thread. Glorft See Also: 'Gloft on the Megas XLR Wiki The '''Glorft '''are a squid-like cyborg alien species from ''Megas XLR. In the far future, the Glorft made war with the humans, and created Megas to be their greatest weapon against humanity; however, Megas was captured by the Earth Coalition. In an attempt to keep Megas from the Glorft and bring him back to an earlier period in the war, Megas was sent back in time; however, because of the Glorft's assault Megas was sent farther back in time than intended, i.e. to Coop's time period.[http://megasxlr.wikia.com/wiki/Test_Drive ''Megas XLR'' Episode:' "Test Drive"] The Glorft attempted to follow Megas through time to take it back, but they are repeatingly stopped by Coop and his friends, and are unable to return to their own time period. In FusionFall In ''FusionFall, the Glorft are the subject in the mission path "Hands on the Hard Drive", where it is discovered that the Glorft were actually invaded by Planet Fusion in the past, but were able to repell the invasion. Green Squeaker See Also: Green Squeaker (a.k.a. Billy) on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Wiki The Green Sqeaker is an alter ego of Billy that appears in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ''special, “Billy and Mandy Moon the Moon”. In FusionFall Appears as a statue in FusionFall at Mt. Neverest. Irwin '''See Also:' Irwin on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Wiki Irwin is a character from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. He is a close friend of Billy's, and has a strong crush on Mandy, though she has no romantic feelings towards him at all. Although he is usually much smarter than Billy, he is just as unpopular in their school as he is, often trying to act 'cool', only to end up failing in his goals. In FusionFall In FusionFall, Irwin is mentioned by Billy, though he does not make any appearance in the game, be it a nano or otherwise. In the mission Billy's Baloney (Part 1 of 3), Billy has the player collect "Irwin's" things for him as they try to find out Irwin's whereabouts. However, this all ends up being a poorly constructed lie by Billy, who is the true owner of the items the player collects. Jake Spidermonkey See Also: Jake Spidermonkey on the My Gym Partner's a Monkey Wiki Jacob "Jake" P. Spidermonkey is a spider monkey character from the show My Gym Partner's a Monkey and is the best friend of Adam Lyon, another character from the show. In FusionFall While Jake does not appear in FusionFall, the Mojo Jojo minion Spencer Spidermonkey is stated to be a relative of his. Animalistic characters were stated to be more difficult to redesign for FusionFall (My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Camp Lazlo being referenced specificallyFusionFall.com - Developer's Journal #1), so it's possible that he was originally intended to be in the game in some fashion. Regardless, Charles Darwin Middle School, a prominent location from the show, does appear in the game. Jamie See Also: Jamie on the Megas XLR Wiki Jamie comes from the Megas XLR series, and is Coop's best friend. Jamie is a laid back but cowardly ally to Coop and Kiva, considering him self a "ladies man", but ultimately having no luck when it comes to dating. In FusionFall Jamie only appears briefly as a cameo in the FusionFall prequel comic "FusionFall: Worlds Collide". He is shown playing games with Coop while a battle is going on outside, hearing the noise of the fight, but ultimately ignoring it along with Coop. The Justice Friends See Also: The Justice Friends on the Dexter's Laboratory Wiki, and The Justice Friends on the Powerpuff Girls Wiki 6448.png|White Tiger Statue 6444.png|Val Hallen Statue 6450.png|Tiki Torch Statue 6451.png|Sam-R-I 6454.png|Living Bullet Statue 6446.png|Krunk Statue 6447.png|Capital G Statue 6445.png|Monkey Statue The Justice Friends are group of superhuman beings inspired by the characters of Marvel Comics. They were a recurring segment of Dexter's Laboratory for its first season, and typically alternated episodes with Dial M for Monkey. Capital G, Krunk, Living Bullet, Monkey, Sam-R-I, Tiki Torch, Valhallen, and White Tiger all appear as statues at Mt. Neverest. K'nuckles See Also: K'nuckles on The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Wiki Captain K'nuckles —sometimes referred to as simply "K'nuckles"— is a character from the The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack series. K'nuckles is often very lazy, usually seen sleeping in Bubbie's mouth, or otherwise eating candy, which he and Flapjack cannot often afford. He tells Flapjack tales of his adventures as a captain, which makes Flapjack very enamored with him, and unable to see his flaws. In FusionFall In FusionFall, K'nuckles is stated to be looking for Bubbie along with Flapjack, but has been separated from him. Furthermore, it is rumored that Stormalong Harbor —the home of Flapjack, K'nuckles, and Bubbie— has been destroyed by Planet Fusion's invasion, which likely played a part in their separation. A barrel that had been remodled to look like K'nuckles was seen alongside Flapjack during the Valentines Day 2010 celebration. Principal Pixiefrog See Also: Principal Pixiefrog on the My Gym Partner's a Monkey Wiki ' Principal Poncharello Pegone Pixiefrog' is a frog that is the principal of Charles Darwin Middle School, and he comes from the My Gym Partner's a Monkey show. In FusionFall In FusionFall, Principal Pixiefrog is mentioned by Bobby Baboon, which is shown in the journal entry of the mission The Darwin Rewards (Part 2 of 2). Pixiefrog also appears as a statue at Charles Darwin Middle School. Sara Bellum See Also: Sara Bellum on the Powerpuff Girls Wiki Sara Bellum (usually referred to as "Ms./Miss Bellum") is the deputy to the Mayor of Townsville, often acting as the true brains behind the Mayor's decisions and how the city is run. Furthermore, her actual face is always off-screen, aside from one short instance where her face was visible in the cartoon. She comes from the The Powerpuff Girls (1998) show. In'' FusionFall Although Ms. Bellum does not appear in ''FusionFall, broken statues of her are present in the Townsville Park and its infected zone, the Fissure, all of which have her head broken off. This was likely done because her face is always off-screen, which could not be easily replicated with an NPC model. She is stated to still be communicating with and advising the MayorGoing Downtown (Part 3 of 4), which confirms that she is still alive, and possibly somewhere inside City Hall. Supercow See Also: Supercow on the Cow and Chicken Wiki In FusionFall Appears as a statue in FusionFall at Mt. Neverest. Titan See Also: Titan on the Sym-Bionic Titan Wiki In FusionFall Titan appears as a Nano in a later update, obtained from defeating Fusion Hominid in Octus' Nano Mission, Origin of the Spacies. Van Kleiss See Also: Van Kleiss on the Generator Rex Wiki Van Kleiss is a villain from the Generator Rex series, serving as a major antagonist to Rex Salazar. Van Kleiss is the leader of the Pack, a group of E.V.O.s that work for him. He wishes to take over the world and make it a place for E.V.O. kind. He was involved in the past of the nanites and Rex himself, often trying to persuade him to help him to join him in his ambitions. In FusionFall In FusionFall, Van Kleiss appears as a Nano, as the last form of the Unstable Nano before the game's closure. Based on the previous versions of the Unstable Nano, his Nano would have likely been given a dedicated mission from one of the Generator Rex NPCs. Trivia *Aku is the only character that appears in the opening of the Academy that isn't an NPC in FusionFall, not counting Ben's alien forms. References Category:Article stubs Category:Game Elements Category:Game elements Category:Characters